MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System
The MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System (abbreviated MA5B ICWS), more commonly known as the MA5B Assault Rifle, is a widely used United Nations Space Command infantry service rifle, which uses a simple bullpup configuration. Background The MA5B Assault Rifle is a bullpup (magazine behind trigger) fully-automatic rifle. Its magazine can completely fit inside the weapon; it therefore must be double, triple, or even quadruple-stacked to carry 60 rounds of 7.62mm. The weapon houses a compass-like ring and a display that shows the number of rounds in the magazine. It is the standard weapon used by the UNSC Marine Corps in Halo: Combat Evolved. Even though its use didn't continue into the sequel Halo 2, the weapon remained in solid infantry use in the background of the Halo Universe until the introduction of the MA5C and it either became either obsolete and has entered the black market or it is still used but rarely. Accuracy Issues The most pressing negative aspect of the MA5B is it's inconsistent accuracy. In general, firing the weapon in short bursts will create tighter shot groupings than full-automatic fire. However, the rifle is prone to producing wildly inaccurate shots even when single shots or brief pulses of the trigger are used. The next round fired after this may produce a perfect bulls-eye, but the very next may fly out of the targeting reticule's circle and slam into the dirt a dozen meters from the same target. This has lead to the belief that the rifle is wholly incapable of hitting targets greater than close-range, but this is untrue. If one is to fire at a stationary enemy at even surprisingly long-ranges, one can effectively wound or kill that foe by firing in single shots or bursts, but the number of truly accurate dead-center shots compared to wild inaccurate shots is too low to be effective. This is an effective use of the MA5B if stuck in this situation. Unfortunately, this lack of consistent accuracy has tarnished the image of the rifle. If it were to be negated, one could engage enemies at farther ranges and expend less ammunition, and ultimately kill enemies faster, but the problem has kept the MA5B out of the hands of those who prefer less spontaneous weapons. Below are several instances that better describe the niche the MA5B plays on the battlefield, as well as describe situations when another weapon would be preferable.It also seems that if you strafe back and forth the accuracy drops a bit more, which means that when against hunters you're less likely to hit you're mark when he leads up with his armor shield. Advantages The Assault Rifle is a very solid and reliable weapon. When fired in short bursts, or even single shots, there is a significant increase in accuracy, although at medium to long range it becomes quite inaccurate. The assault rifle is effective at killing unshielded opponents and weaker enemies (especially when they are in larger groups) at short-to-medium range. This includes Covenant Grunts, Jackals (only when shield is down or when shooting their flank), and all varieties of Flood. Aside from being able to quickly cut down these unshielded foes, the high rate of fire disrupts the camouflage on stealth Elites and makes it very easy to center on them for a quick finish. Also, if needed, the high rate of fire and the high ammo capacity allows players to spray the whole area with suppression fire, the rifle also has one of the fastest melee in the Halo game, second only to the plasma pistol. It is also capable of taking down Banshees in less than 1 clip. As an added bonus, the gun gives the player an at-a-glance ammo count on its digital readout, as well as an arrow pointing toward the gas giant Threshold which serves as an arbitrary "north" due to the lack of a magnetic north or south. In the hands of someone who can control their trigger finger, the MA5B becomes a deadly weapon. It is extremely useful for bringing down huge numbers of Infection Forms, because the Shotgun is "wasted" and will quickly run out of ammo if used as such. Disadvantages The main disadvantage of the Assault Rifle is that it is grossly inaccurate when fired at a range of more than 50 meters, or when firing it in full automatic. The Assault Rifle performs poorly against shields unless firing on full automatic at close ranges without giving Elites time to recharge. Later in the game, it is almost completely overshadowed by the Shotgun, especially when dealing with hordes of the Flood; though in Multiplayer this is less apparent, as the amount of ammo available for the Shotgun is much less than for the Assault Rifle. In comparison to real world Assault Rifles it can be more related to an over sized SMG or light machine gun, as it is seriously underpowered and lacks the ability to select a fire mode (burst, semi-automatic, etc). Tactics Campaign Tactics *The Assault Rifle has one of the fastest melee speeds in Halo. Only the Plasma Pistol is faster. *It is effective against Energy Shields, and can disable them in about half a clip. *The AR is one of the most inaccurate weapons in the game. At medium ranges, use controlled bursts of 2, 3, or 4 shots per burst. *Another way is to charge forward while firing in controlled bursts, then when in close range, break out into full auto, followed by a melee or two. This is a tried and true tactic for taking on the shielded Elites. * Another tactic for medium range AR combat is to "rapid-pulse" the trigger; in other words, rapidly press your finger down on the trigger. This will result in rapid, accurate, controlled bursts. This is very useful in the early levels of the game. *With a well placed grenade here and there, the AR decimates enemy ranks. Charge forward and toss in fragmentation grenades to clear out the weaker enemies and soften up the stronger ones, then before the dust clears hose down anything that's still moving. *When combined with a plasma weapon, the AR can be more useful than the M6D Pistol. Firing a charged Plasma Pistol shot or rapid Plasma Rifle bursts to take care of an Elites shielding, then knock out the Elite with your AR. This is especially useful on the Pillar of Autumn, where the tight corridors make necessary for excellent close range weaponry. * The AR has the only rudimentary compass in the game. On dark levels where it is easy to get lost, find an AR and look at the compass. *When combating the Flood with the AR, aim for the chest if its charging you, then when its stunned, shoot off its arms. *If you cant find a Shotgun on a Flood-infested level, don't panic. The Assault Rifle will do as a half-decent secondary weapon. When the Flood get too close, just hold down the trigger and watch them wilt under the large volume of bullets. However, DO NOT just stand there shooting, back-pace into a previously secured area as the Flood can be overwhelming in waves, (especially so in the Library level on Halo: CE, without a shotgun on Legendary), or get your back up against a wall so they can only attack you from the front. *Melee infection forms to save ammo. Though if your shields are at max, don't even worry about them. Unless there's about 100 coming towards you. *On Normal it takes about 8 shots to kill a shielded Elite, so a good tactic is to pump 4 or 5 head-shots using the M6D pistol to an Elite at mid range, then charge forward while firing your Assault Rifle in controlled bursts (Unless in very close quarters combat) to finish the weakened shield and the unprotected Elite, however it may take longer than if you are using just a M6D. *When you fight a large number of grunts of any kind, hold down the firing trigger to send a full-auto landslide of bullets, and if the group consists of more than half a dozen, side-to-side sweeping motions will result in every target recieving fire. Since they are unshielded, the bullets will kill them quickly. This is one of the most convenient ways to kill a medium-sized group of grunts. Advanced Tactics The Assault Rifle is weakened for multiplayer. However there a couple things you can do to make the most of this weapon, when no other close range weapon is around. *The AR's accuracy degrades after exactly 1.5 seconds of sustained fire. In order to use this weapon to it's fullest, you must learn the most efficient bursts to use at different ranges. *The AR's melee attack is extremely quick-- the fastest other than the Plasma Pistol. When up against anything other than a shotgun or a Plasma Rifle, use it. *In multiplayer games, the AR is a good weapon to use when shields are off. *When used with effective grenades, the AR can hold its own. Backpedal and use any grenade you have handy, and let the gun take care of your enemy after his shields are down. *In Halo PC, you have to lead your target, just like all of the other weapons. In the Xbox, this isn't a problem due to magnetism. *Bunny Hop with the AR. It's your best defense against anything but a sniper. *If your enemy is using a Banshee in multiplayer, or if you find a Banshee in Campaign, this weapon is a good choice. Just point it in the direction of the Banshee and fire (Full auto at close range where the pilot had intended to flatten you and missed, controlled shots at mid-range). *If you're in co-op and your partner's shield goes down, tell them to take cover and use your assault rifle as a SAW (squad automatic weapon) and suppress the enemies. This tactic is very effective on the first level of Halo: Combat Evolved. *Multiplayer on PC, you obviously have to lead the target a bit because of the lack of magnetism, if you lead correctly though, the AR will tear right through them, especially if they jump, once they jump they should be dead. This tactic works on anything except the shotgun because of the shotguns better close range power. To counter a shotgun wielder, get back to medium range distance and use bursts. If your opponent has an Rocket launcher or a Fuel Rod Gun, get close to them, because you might get lucky and the splash damage will kill them even if they kill you. *It is possible to attain a Killing Spree Title with the Assault Rifle, always keep one as your secondary weapon, they're best at doing "rapid-striping" of shields, though it might take a little bit of luck and accuracy, run towards them and end the battle with a bone-crushing melee attack. *If you are in close proximity with an enemy and use the AR on automatic, then you will take them down in around three seconds (similar to the Sub-Machine Gun of Halo 2.) Variants There are many different models and types of MA Assault Rifles. Here is a list of confirmed models: *MA2B Assault Rifle *MA3 Assault Rifle *MA5B Assault Rifle *MA5C Assault Rifle *MA5K Assault Rifle Ammunition The MA5B Assault Rifle uses 7.62mm x 51mm Armor Piercing, Full Metal Jacketed Rounds. These rounds are designed to pierce human-made armor and thus perform poorly against Covenant. The rounds are reasonably large, approximately .30 caliber, and are surrounded by a molded jacket of either steel or titanium, which enhances its armor-piercing capabilities. The round might also have a carbide or similar hardened tip, and might also be coated in copper or another metal over the steel, titanium, etc. shell. However, despite these advanced rounds, the damage done by them is very limited, made even more so by the Assault Rifle's low accuracy at long ranges. Although performing poorly against Covenant shields, the AP-FMJ round can easily penetrate the lightly armored Grunts and Jackals and finish unshielded Elites very quickly. The AP-FMJ round is especially effective against all manners of Flood, where its low penetration versus shielded opponents is made an advantage against these unarmored monsters. Multiplayer Role The MA5B Assault Rifle is a powerful close to medium range weapon in multiplayer. It's slow reload can get you off guard. It takes about 15 accurate rounds to kill a spartan without shields normally. It is also good for flag protection in capture the flag. Novels In the novels it is often noted that the weapon is very easy to modify and change its configuration. In the novel only silencers are noted but scopes, grenade launchers and other optional pieces of equipment could be used. Also in the novels the SPARTANS often used Shredder Rounds which are similar to jacketed hollow point rounds of modern guns which splinter on impact for maximum flesh damage. Also of note is the fact that the weapon is much more accurate and effective in the novels, though it can be reasoned that the novels are more "realistic" (i.e. weapons on both sides do considerably more damage than in the game). It is possible that the MA5B is not, as previously assumed, the standard infantry weapon for most UNSC divisions. Decent range and accuracy would make this a perfect weapon for ODSTs who could find themselves in any kind of terrain, but the BR55 would have been the standard rifle for the UNSC military. The MA5B's high rate of fire(15 rounds per second), minimum recoil and large magazine size accompanied by its bullpup configuration (which means that it would have a shorter overall length) would make this a perfect weapon to use in close quarters combat. Seeing as most of these weapons were stored on the Pillar of Autumn, a vessel whose mission was to disable a Covenant ship and allow the Spartans and ODSTs to board it, it would make sense that the MA5B would have been the natural choice for such a mission as it would require navigating through narrow corridors and encountering close contact. Trivia ]] *One inspiration for the MA5B Assault Rifle was the "MA–75B Assault Rifle (with integral 40mm Grenade Launcher)" from the Marathon series. In fact, before Bungie re-engineered the game for the Xbox, it was fitted with a grenade launcher. *Another inspiration is the MA5B Assault Rifle design seems to be taken from the M-590 7.62mm assault rifle of the USMC from 1995-1996 TV series Space: Above and Beyond. *Robert McLees at Bungie has gone on record comparing the basic design of the MA5B to that of the Fabrique-Nationale, FN2000. According to the Art of Halo book, McLees didn't mean to and he didn't even know that the FN2000 even existed until after he had designed the Assault Rifle. However, he noted that "everyone will think they stole the idea of the Assault Rifle off the FN2000." *Bungie was not happy on how the M6D Pistol and the MA5B behaved in Halo: Combat Evolved. They complained that the M6D behaved more like a rifle and the MA5B behaved like an SMG. Thus, in Halo 2, the M6D and the MA5B were cut in the game and replaced by the M6C, BR55, and the SMG. Robert McLees, a weapons designer in Bungie, commented, "Now we have a rifle that behaves like a rifle, an SMG that acts like an SMG, and a pistol that acts like a pistol." *There is a second melee animation for the assault rifle, where the user holds the weapon vertically and clubs anyone in front of them with the back end of the weapon. This animation is used in a few Halo Custom Edition maps, but was taken out of the official game. *In multiplayer if you have an Assault Rifle, when engaged in one-on-one combat and your opponent doesn't have a Rocket Launcher or Flamethrower or such, you can open fire as you charge them and at the last second melee attack and it will almost guaranteed kill them. It is a very effective tactic, even against melee weapons. *In the Halo E3 2000 Trailer, the Marines seemed to sport the Assault Rifles with wood finishing. *The MA5B Assault Rifle is actually less accurate than the MA5C Assault Rifle variant, as seen in Halo 3, this can be due to the Pillar of Autumn's deprived arsenal. *In the Halo: Custom Edition edited map Hugeass, the Assault Rifle fires a rocket out of the from which temporarily causes the weapon to cease function. *It is believed that this weapon, along with some others, works best when seven shots are fired from it( yet another reference to 7) *While on Installation 04 in Halo: CE the compass on the Assault Rifle points north as the large planet in the sky. Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons